Lightweight bicycles used for racing, touring, and for general recreational transportation, typically include what is termed a "drop" or "racing" handlebar with low, longitudinally oriented hand grips at ends of a compound curved tubular bar. Upper transverse "crossover" parts of the bar are also often used as hand grips when the rider wants to assume a more upright stance on the bicycle. The upper grips are most frequently used by persons who do not feel comfortable bending over the lower grips, or who like a variation in position while riding. There are two basic forms of hand grips used along the crossover portion. An overhand grip on the straight horizontal part of the bar is often used, and secondly, an underhand "thumb-over-brake" position at the top curved parts of the dropped handle. There is usually no hand grip or pad provided on the cross bar area so the riders hands and arms become quickly fatigued.
Racing type bicycle handlebars are generally constructed of rigid, tubular metal that transfers the vibration from the bicycle directly to the riders hands. It is not unusual for a rider, either during a race or on a prolonged ride to become fatigued from vibration that is transmitted directly from the bicycle handlebar. In fact, bicycle riders occasionally develop what is called "biker's nerve palsy" in the palms of their hands from such vibration.
Numerous types of handlebar grips have been designed to make bicycle riding more comfortable and to minimize the slippage of the hand on the handlebar. Often, conventional handlebar grip attachments are provided merely to increase the gripping surface and slip resistance. Various types of contoured grips have been designed which have indentations and projections to provide a desirable gripping surface. Surface contoured grips have also been placed on bars to increase the grip capability of the rider. Examples of such designs are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. D. 144,446; D. 231,044 and D. 248,616.
Other forms of grips have been designed in an attempt to contour the grip more conveniently to the shape of the rider's hand in order to support the hand more comfortably on the handlebar. An example of such a grip is illustrated in the Jeffery, U.S. Pat. No. 366,775.
More recently, tubular padded grips have been developed of open cellular foam material that is placed on the handlebars to provide cushioning.
One of the problems with such open cellular cushioning material is its compressability. The ability of the material to absorb vibrations decreases with the amount of compression. Thus, the material, when compressed, serves as a slight cushioning material and enables the rider to more securely grip the bar. When the rider's hand is pressing against the handlebar, the open cell material compresses, giving way until the cushion material "bottoms out". Consequently, such open cellular foam material does not provide the desired tactile response and does not readily absorb vibration. Additionally, the cellular foam material is typically formed with a continuous cross-sectional configuration without consideration to the anatomical features of the rider's hands. Bone structures are much closer to the skin surface in some areas of the hand than others. Such surfaces should be afforded more protection against vibration than areas padded with muscle tissue and fat.
One of the objects of this invention is to provide a handlebar grip for the crossover part of a racing or drop type bicycle handlebar that will allow the rider to securely grip the handlebar without requiring substantial squeezing or gripping pressure.
Another object is to provide such a grip that enables the hand to assume a comfortable orientation that is less fatiguing than previous handlebar configurations.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a handlebar grip for the crossover portion of a racing bicycle handlebar that does not readily compress but which has the ability to absorb vibration and shock, therefore minimizing transfer of vibration and shock to the rider.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a handlebar grip that is adapted for both the overhand grip hand orientation and the underhand "thumb-over-brake" grip hand orientation.